


Another life

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Avrebbe voluto offrirgli un po’ di conforto, dirgli che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio e che non ci sarebbe stato niente di cui dovesse preoccuparsi, ma sapeva anche se non era lui il primo ad esserne convinto, che era lui a necessitare di quello stesso conforto, e che quindi sarebbe stato tutto inutile.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Another life

**_~ Another Life ~_ **

Kei si sentiva come racchiuso in un inferno di bianco.

Erano bianche le pareti, erano bianchi i pavimenti.

Persino la pelle di Kota sembrava troppo chiara rispetto al normale.

Gli strinse una mano fra le proprie, giocando con le sue dita, accarezzandogli il dorso, e sforzandosi di sorridergli, come se potesse davvero ignorare il rumore del macchinario accanto a lui, come se potesse ignorare quello che era accaduto e quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.

“Ko?” lo chiamò piano, forzando il proprio sorriso quando l’altro aprì gli occhi.

“Kei...” mormorò il più grande, facendo presa sulle sue mani, respirando a fatica. “Perché sei qui? Non voglio che...” iniziò a dire, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Non avrei comunque avuto nient’altro da fare. E poi voglio essere qui, io Ko...” smise di parlare, sentendosi sull’orlo delle lacrime.

Ma non voleva piangere, si era ripromesso di non farlo, eppure reprimere quel forte istinto di lasciarsi andare al pianto gli stava risultando più difficile di quanto non avesse creduto.

Avrebbe voluto offrirgli un po’ di conforto, dirgli che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio e che non ci sarebbe stato niente di cui dovesse preoccuparsi, ma sapeva anche se non era lui il primo ad esserne convinto, che era lui a necessitare di quello stesso conforto, e che quindi sarebbe stato tutto inutile.

Aveva perso i sensi per poco, dopo l’incidente.

Aveva i ricordi confusi, ma ricordava bene la sensazione di vuoto al petto che aveva provato quando aveva aperto gli occhi e Kota non era con lui.

Era una sensazione che ancora non era andata via, che ancora sentiva premergli contro il petto invece del cuore, e che si acuiva quando vedeva Kota disteso in quel letto di ospedale, e si sforzava di non pensare che sarebbe rimasto da solo, adesso.

“Kei?” lo chiamò il più grande. “Kei, dimmi qualcosa. Non rimanere in silenzio.” gli chiese, e il più piccolo allora non resistette più e scoppiò in lacrime, chinandosi a baciare la mano di Yabu, stringendola contro il proprio viso, sentendo il bisogno di quel calore contro la propria pelle.

“Ti amo, Ko. Ti amo.” gli disse soltanto, continuando a piangere.

“Mi dispiace, Kei. Ti... ti prometto che non ti perderò se t’incontrerò in un’altra vita.” mormorò il più grande, spostando una mano sulla sua testa, accarezzandolo lentamente, e Kei si sentì mostruosamente in colpa, perché non era lui che andava consolato, perché era Kota che se ne stava andando, e...

“Sarò io a non lasciarti andare, in un’altra vita, Ko.” gli assicurò, e alzò la testa verso di lui, scorgendo come una fiamma fugace nei suoi occhi a quelle parole, prima di chiuderli ancora.

Kei ignorò il rumore di quella macchina, ignorò l’evidenza e continuò a piangere, attaccandosi stretto alla mano di Kota, tenendolo contro di sé, cercando il calore della sua pelle finché ancora era lì.

Perché non lo avrebbe lasciato andare. Gliel’aveva promesso, e ora voleva mantenere la propria parola.

Non si sarebbero persi, in quella vita.


End file.
